Cap Leila Wilson in The Lost Tribe
by Lenas
Summary: This is a Ronon/OC story. I wrote it for my own amusement and for the anti Ronon/Keller shipers on the GW Forum. A long story with my OC and Ronon will soon follow. My first attempt, so please be gentle! Thanks to my amazing beta, Lahela.


The Lost Tribe – my way

4

**Cap. Leila Wilson in "The Lost Tribe"**

Cap. Leila Wilson took a look around the Comissary where part of the ship's 200-person crew was held. Leila guessed that the rest were locked up in engineering and maybe some were held at the bridge. The Wraith, the one Col. Sheppard had named "Todd", and his forces had taken control over the Apollo.

Leila turned and looked to her right where Major Marks sat next to her.

'He is a bit pale', she thought.

Still, she knew he was a man to depend on in situations like this.

Normally she was stationed at the Daedalus where she used to team up with Hermiod, they made a good team. Working close to him had taught her more or less everything there is about ships. And that was the reason she found herself on the Apollo.

Apollo had been outfitted with Asgard transporters, weapons, and defensive technology. She was there to help and oversee the new technology due to the fact that Hermiod sometimes could be a bit "difficult" to work with, to say the least, if one didn't know the right way to tackle him, luckily she did.

'Not sure that all my knowledge of the ship will help in this bloody awful situation though', she pondered.

One good thing still was that Ronon and Dr Keller remained at large. The reason for Dr Keller to be aboard the Apollo was a complete mystery to Leila. She assumed she was with Ronon for some reason, and she felt a sting of jealousy when she though about it. Even though she really had no explanation for this strong feeling.

She and Ronon were on speaking terms only, even though she sometimes had the feeling his gaze lingered upon her.

'Probably just wishful thinking', she sighed.

He was _not_ an easy man to figure out.

Then it became, if possible, even worse. The Wraith accessed the ship-wide P.A. system, and to the outspoken horror of all, he uttered an ultimatum to Ronon and Keller. Stating that he will begin killing crew members unless they turn themselves in.

Leila doubted that Ronon would let it come to that, surely he wouldn't?

Time passed and still no sign of Ronon and Keller. Leila could tell the Wraith was losing his patience. He turned to two of the warriors and nodded at Leila's direction.

"Bring the female to me." He said with his grave voice. Leila could feel cold spreading inside. Once again he spoke over the P.A. system.

"You're time is up, surrender now or I will kill this one. Say you're name, now!" He demanded as the warriors grabbed Leila by the arms and hauled her close to the Wraith.

Leila had no intention to relent and show the Wraith how scared she really was. So with a steady voice she simply said, "Cap. Leila Wilson."

"So, Ronon, are you willing to sacrifice this Cap. Wilson purely out of your own hate and defiance?" said the Wraith.

'Damn you Ronon Dex if you don't turn up soon!' Leila thought angrily.

But of course Ronon would never let it come to this. They arrived at the Comissary almost immediately, 'Maybe they never where that far away to begin with', Leila thought.

Dr Keller clung on to Ronon, she had a firm grip on his right arm. If Major Marks looked pale, Dr Keller's face was a paler shade of white, Leila noticed.

It almost seemed as if Ronon tried to shake Keller off, and she finally understood the hint and let go of him.

However, Leila still remained in the hands of the two warriors.

"He is here now, alright?" So why don't you just take you're life sucking hands of me!" Leila struggled to break free.

The Wraith chuckled.

"Like she said, I'm here now, let her go," Ronon growled with a fierce tone in his voice.

Suddenly the Wraith took a hard grip of Leila's throat and pushed her up against the wall.

Ronon made a move but the two warriors stopped him efficiently.

The Wraith turned to Ronon, "You took too long."

"No!" Ronon cried out.

He was so close now, Leila could feel his foul breath upon her face.

'Tic Tac!, she thought, 'No, no jokes, I need to concentrate!'

Leila could do nothing but stare into his reptile like eyes, he had her almost hypnotized. She was no longer aware of the world around her.

Then she felt his cold hand on her chest. She kept staring in his eyes.

'I will not show fear, I will not show fear,' she chanted in her head.

The Wraith stopped almost before he begun. He hissed and chuckled lightly.

"If things were different, if I was on my Hive, I believe I would turn you into what he once was." He turned and looked at Ronon.

"A runner."

Leila gasped, not sure if she was more surprised of what he said or the fact that she was still alive.

"You have some remarkable strength in you, and defiance. But there is no time for this now. I need to return to the bridge." The Wraith loosened the grip he had on Leila, turned and walked out.

Leila panted, clutching a hand close to her chest. She looked at Ronon with a bewildered expression.

"What?...I don't understand….," she begun.

Ronon was by her side, he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Well, yes I suppose….but what just happened?" Leila knew that if there was anyone that could answer that question, it was Ronon.

"Like he said, you have strength in you, a strength that is hard to find."

Leila thought she saw a flicker of interest in Ronon's green flecked eyes.

"Oh, well then maybe I should use this strength of mine to find a way to get us out of here then?" She smiled at Ronon.

He smiled back.

"You can do that?"

"I can get us out, but then there's the matter of the warriors guarding the door on the outside, of course."

"Leave that to me," he answered with a dangerous smile.

"Ok, lets do this," she said with sudden confidence.

**Epilog**

"Exactly _why_ do we have to do this?" Ronon asked Dr Beckett.

Leila sat next to Ronon on one of the beds in the infirmary. 'Good question,' she though.

"Well, apart from you, Leila is the only one that we know of that made a Wraith stop the feeding process. So, we're taking blood samples from the both of you, checking you're vital signs and so on, to compare DNA and such. To see if we can find any….physical resemblance between the two of you," said Dr Beckett in his strong Scottish dialect, one which Leila found very soothing and endearing.

Leila turned and looked long and hard at Ronon, she looked him over very closely actually.

"Physical resemblance...?"

Ronon laughed softly at this.

Then he said, "Look, Carson, it's not like that, it's not something you can find in the blood or whatever. It's just the strength of ones character, you know."

"Ay, I know it's a long shot, but we need to rule out all possibilities. We need all we can get in fighting the Wraith, as you well know."

Leila suddenly realized something as she looked around the infirmary.

"Leila, if you would rather have a female doctor to examine you that can be arranged," said Dr Beckett.

"No, it's quite alright, I was just thinking, where is Dr Keller?"

"Oh, she suffered from a, well a sort of nervous breakdown after the Apollo incident, just couldn't handle the pressure I'm afraid. She has been sent back to Earth, it's not very likely she will return to Atlantis."

"I see." Leila looked at Ronon. "Are you….are you ok with that?"

"Me? Sure, why wouldn't I be?" His face turned into one big smile, Leila smiled back.

**END**


End file.
